oreshurafandomcom-20200223-history
Eita Kidou
Eita Kidou (季堂 鋭太 Kidō Eita) is the main protagonist of the Oreshura series. He is a first year high school student who hates romance because his parents are divorced. Appearance Eita has brown hair that has bangs swept to the right and brown eyes. Personality Eita is a bookworm as he studies every day and he hopes to get into medical school after graduating from high school. His decision to become a doctor stems from his goal of being able to find a way to fully cure Chiwa Harusaki's (Eita's childhood friend) injury that she got from an accident. He excels academically, always placing at the top of the class during term exams. He has developed a strong distaste for romance. This disdain for love and romance developed due to his parents' divorce, leaving him alone to take care of himself. He claims that during middle school, he was not very athletic and his grades weren't very good. When he was in Junior High School, he had many delusions, often proclaiming to be the "Burning Fighting Fighter", which was who he claims to have been in a previous life. Background When Eita was young, his parents divorced and left Eita alone to fend for himself in his third year of middle school. This event causes him to hate anything that has to do with romance. Ai Fuyuumi was Eita's first childhood friend and she calls him "Takkun". As such, Eita used to be quite close to Fuyuumi. When he was little, Fuyuumi made a makeshift marriage registration with Eita, but Eita forgot about the marriage registration, and Fuyuumi, until 10 years later, when Fuyuumi tried to get his official consent. One year later, he met Chiwa Harusaki and they later became childhood friends. Relationships Masuzu Natsukawa Masuzu is Eita's girlfriend who blackmailed him in order to be her "boyfriend" because she was tired of boys constantly confessing to her. She claimed that she loved Eita all along since he wasn't infatuated by her looks. Mana Natsukawa told Masuzu's story to Eita - Masuzu's father took her away from her mother and use her as a tool and accessory to show off to his high society. That's the reason of her twisted personality. He doesn't know about her backstory until Mana told him about it. During the competition, Eita confessed to Masuzu in front of a crowd and kissed her. After waking up after the night before, Masuzu wanted to confirm that Eita was faking it and he confirmed it, much to Masuzu's delight. Originally, Eita only stayed as Masuzu's fake boyfriend only for his notebook but by the end of of volume 6, it is shown that he truly cares for her. He doesn't mind staying as a fake boyfriend because he gets to stay by her side. Chiwa Harusaki Chiwa is Eita's childhood friend who are also neighbors and met when they were in the 1st grade. Harusaki always comes over to Eita's place for food. Eita is the top of his grade because he wants to be able to help Chiwa by becoming a doctor so he can cure Chiwa's injury. He cares deeply for Chiwa as it is shown he followed her with Masuzu to her "date" with Sakagami and even protected her from Sakagami and his friends. Ai Fuyuumi Ai is Eita's childhood friend who met Eita when they were in kindergarden, a year before he met Harusaki. Ai always calls him "Takkun". '' Himeka Akishino Himeka believes that she and Eita were lovers in the ''"''past life" due to seeing him reenact one of his notebook delusions during when he was trying to protect Harusaki from Sakagami. Trivia *The name '''Eita '''means "sharp" (鋭) ('ei') and "thick, big" (太) ('ta'). *Eita's surname '''Kidou' means "season" (季) (ki) and "temple" (堂) (dou). *Eita contains a notebook which is titled "Note" that contains all his delusions and the notebook is most likely a "Death Note" reference. **The notebook was found by Masuzu Natsukawa, in which she discovered his used notebook in front of a station for 520 yen after tax and the notebook also came inside of a picture animal encyclopedia. *Saeko Kiryuu is Eita's guardian ever since his parents divorced, but she is rarely home due to her work as a game creator and this puts him in charge of general housework which by doing so that his skill improved. Gallery Character Design Official art.jpg|Eita's full body and facial expression Anime Official art 2.jpg Oreshura-anime.jpg Manga Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male